Reborn
by AnnEstel
Summary: Relena and Laguna talk... then a pillow fight. I suck at summaries. please R&R. begging Please. Sorry this story is discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

Notes & Disclaimer: My 1st attempt at a FF8 story and crossover, as bear with me. Also neither FF8 nor Gundam Wing belong to me. WHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

"" = is of course, when someone speaks out loud

'' = is when someone thinks or what people are saying when Rel is asleep

" '' " = is when someone basically repeats what someone said

"You guys do know this is **supposed **to be **my **vacation," Relena said moving a tree branch out of the way.

"Hai," replied both Wufei and Heero. Heero caught the branch just before it smacked him in the face. He mumbled something inaudible.

"Is there a **different **reason besides, 'This is a shortcut' that any of you have. I mean, we **are** walking in the middle of the woods." Relena moved another branch out of the way.

"........." Heero replied. As the branch hit him in the face.

Relena stopped and looked behind her, hiding a smirk as she saw the red mark on Heeros' cheek where he got hit by the tree branch she just moved. The boys stopped also. Wufei turned around and looked at her impatiently. "This is one of **my **only vacations and **you** two have to drag me out here and get us lost in the middle of nowhere!" Relena said now angrily. Heero opened his mouth to say something, but Relena cut him off. "Don't you **dare **give me the excuse that 'you've been here a dozen times and we're not lost'."

"........... Since we are lost we might as well **try** to get out of here," Wufei stated still impatiently, looking at Relena.

Relena looked over her shoulder at him. Turning around she started walking towards him saying, "At least **some**body has a good idea." Grabbing his wrist she practically dragged him with her. Heero ran towards Relena, when suddenly her and Wufei seemed to fall.

Heero ran to where she was yelling out her name. Without realizing where he was going, he stepped forward again and fell down into the same hole that Relena and Wufei fell in. 

Laguna sighed as he entered the Training Center. It would be **so** much fun looking for Squall. "RENZOKUKEN!" he heard a distance away. 'Well, now I don't have to **find** him' he thought, as he started to jog towards where his son was battling. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Relena screamed as she fell. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she landed on ground with a thump. "Ow," she groaned. She glanced at her right where Wufei was already getting to his feet. Seconds later, Heero fell down at her left. He also quickly got to his feet.

Relena slowly stood up and looked around their new surroundings. It looked like they were in a sort of small forest, except for a big metal door a distance away. To her left through some trees she saw a lighted pathway. "ROAR!

Relena jumped and quickly looked around. "What was that?" she asked no one particularly.

"ROAR!" She heard it again. She looked around franticly and was quite scared. 'What kind of a sick joke is this?'

"What the...Hell?!" Heero remarked sounding **very** surprised. Relena turned around only to be hit by something, hard, along with Heero and Wufei. She couldn't see what it was.

"Squall?" Laguna called as he jogged up to his son and Irvine who was with him. "Hey, Irvine. How are you kids doing?"

"How'd you get here so fast?" Squall asked before Irvine could say anything. "Did Selphie go get you?"

"Well, actually she did...... did she have any sugar before she left?" he questioned.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Irvine said bringing his hand to the back of his head.

"It's alright, I'll eventually lose the dazed and dizzy feeling," Laguna relied laughing.

"Whatever....." Squall started but was interrupted by a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" It was a girls scream, and not surprising, Irvine wanted to go into action.

"Come on guys," he said. "She needs help!"

'How are you so sure?' Squall thought. 'She probably isn't alone so we shouldn't worry... plus I don't want to feel as if I'm....' his thoughts were interrupted by the "ROAR" of a T-Rexaur. "Let's go," Squall announced, sprinting off towards the source of the scream.

They arrived just as the T-Rexaur hit two boys and a girl. Lucky for the kids, Squall, Irvine, and Laguna broke their falls. The girl was thrown into Irvine. A boy wearing a green tank-top and spandex shorts was thrown into Squall. The last boy was thrown into Laguna. He was wearing a dark blue tank-top and white somewhat baggy sweatpants. "Are you alright?" Irvine asked the girl as he helped her stand.

"Yes, thank you for asking, but what happened?" she asked and turned around. She cried out at the sight. A dinosaur stood there. The T-Rexaur let out a roar and a couple seconds later the girl fainted falling back into Irvines' arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" Laguna asked. Looking at the boy. 

"Yeah. I'm not weak," he muttered standing up. He pulled out a katana and turned to the T-Rexaur, though he still looked kind-of stunned.

At the same time Squall asked the other boy, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't need your help," the kid replied shoving Squall away and stood up. He drew his gun and turned to the T-Rexaur. He fired a couple rounds, but stopped when he realized it didn't even faze it. 

Squall turned to Irvine. "What happened?" he asked when he saw the girl.

"I think she fainted," Irvine replied.

Squall nodded. "Take her to the Infirmary." Irvinge nodded and lifted th egirl up in his arms and left the Training Center. Squall turned around back to the T-Rexaur.

"It has a lot of life, Squall. An I don't have any sleep!" Laguna called over to Squall.

"Sleep!" Squall called out, lifting his hand, palm open and facing the T-Rexaur. "Laguna, take them and meet Irvine at the Infirmary! I'll be there soon."

"Alright. C'mon," Laguna said and motioned for the boys to follow. They followed, but not on there own will. Squall turned back to the T-Rexuar.

"Look she's waking up." Relena heard a males voice say as she opened her eyes. She pushed her self into a sitting position and looked around the room at everyone there. Two guys and a woman were standing in the room. The woman looked a lot like a doctor.

"What's your name?" asked the doctor. "I don't remember seeing you around Garden."

Relena stepped off the bed saying, "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. My name is Relena Darlin." She paused for a moment. "Did you say 'Garden', if I may ask?"

"Yes," replied the doctor. "This is Balamb Garden." She smiled. "You are in the Infirmary, and I am Dr. Kadowaki."

"Balamb Garden? Hmm, I've never heard of this place. I'm from the Sank Kingdom."

"Now that's a place I haven't heard of, and we've traveled everywhere." replied one of the guys. Relena looked at him. He wore a light brown trench coat with a black cowboy hat. "I'm Irvine Kinneas," he said tipping his hat forward slightly.

Relena looked at the other man. He looked quite a bit older than..... Irvine. She could tell he was a one-of-a-kind. She could tell those things from people. He brought out his hand and replied as they shook hands, "I'm Laguna Loire, president of Ether." 

"You're a president?" Relena asked surprised. Laguna nodded. 'This is weird. First I fall through a hole that appeared out of nowhere. Then get attacked by a creature that was supposed to extent millions of years ago. Third, I find out that I'm in a place I've never heard of. And finally, I meet a guy who's name sounds so freaken familiar. Geez, what's next?' 

Relena looked at Laguna and had a sudden feeling of Deja Vu. "Have we met before?" she asked. 

"Uh, I don't think so," he replied.  
"I..... don't feel..... very good," she replied shortly after, feeling light-headed. Couple seconds later she fainted falling forward into Lagunas arms. 

'What's going on?' Relena thought as a scene started to play before her eyes. 'What's this?' She saw a woman with black hair held back by a yellow tiara. She wore an off-white turtle-neck, and blue pants. The woman was talking to a very young girl. Though, Relena couldn't hear what was being said, she tried to read their lips. Then she saw Laguna. A much younger Laguna, but Laguna none the less. He ran upstairs followed by another man to wear the young woman and the girl were. Relena could see some words that were said. Monsters, Ellone, and dinner were some of the things she read from their lips. The scene faded out as Laguna and the other man walked down stairs.

'Where am I, what's going on?' Relena thought. For some reason she couldn't say anything, only think it. A new scene appeared. This one was on an open field. She saw Laguna standing, looking at something in the palm of his hand. The same woman from the previous scene came walking up behind him, and he didn't know she was there. Relena heard the woman say his name causing him to turn around. She couldn't read or hear what she said next but it made Laguna look and scratch his head in embarrassment. The woman looked confused. Laguna waved his hand in a 'never mind' motion and turned to leave, but got stopped as the woman touched his hand. Laguna turned quickly, taking her hand in his, and slid a ring on her finger. The woman looked surprised as she looked at her hand which is now the resting place of the ring. She looked up at Laguna with happiness on her features. He brought up his left hand to show her a ring identical to hers on his finger. The woman mimicked his motions and lifted her hand for him to see, with tears in her eyes. She hugged him then and whispered, 'I love you.' She closed her eyes and rested in his arms. The scene faded out again.

'Raine! Ellone!' Relena heard Laguna yell. A scene slowly formed in front of her eyes. Laguna was running to the center of a town.. 'Ellone!' He ran into the town square to be met by bullets flying. Laguna brought out his machine gun and fired back killing many. He didn't care if he was hurt as long as Ellone and... Raine were okay, Relena could tell that much. She could hear just about everything. Laguna took off towards a building thinking all the soldiers were eliminated. 'NO!' Relena tried to cry out to him, but she could still just think it. Another soldier came from the entrance and fired at Laguna, hitting him in the lower leg causing him to collapse to the ground. 'Agghhh!' he cried out. 

'Ellone! No let her go!' Relena and Laguna heard a woman scream from inside. A soldier came from inside holding a screaming young girl. Laguna brought up his gun and shot the guy, careful not to hit the girl. The soldier fell, dropping the girl. 'Laguna!'

'Raine,' Laguna looked up and saw the woman from the other two scenes looked out a window with tears streaming down her face. He also saw a gun coming down hitting him in the temple knocking him out cold. 

Raine ran out of the building to Laguna as the soldier grabbed Ellone and left. The other soldiers started leaving soon after. 'No,' Relena thought crying silently. Raine struggled to bring Laguna into the building, but thankfully succeeded. She wrapped up his wound and just cried over losing Ellone. The scene fades out on Raine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Relena opened her teared-up eyes and looked around the room she was in. She moved her feet so they could dangle off the end of the bed. "I'm not in the Infirmary anymore," she said to herself. Her voice came out somewhat cracked. Relena walked over to the bathroom she saw and splashed her tear stained face with water when she heard a knock on the door. She dried her face and called, "Come in." 

To her surprise, Laguna stepped inside. "Laguna, I'd like to talk to you. Could you please close the door."

"Um, okay," Laguna replied closing the door. 

"Have a seat." Relena motioned to the bed. Laguna nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Relena sat down next down next to him and looked at the floor until Laguna said, "Yes?" 

"Tell me about yourself, Laguna." She looked up at him. "Have you ever been married?"

Laguna smilled at the question. "Yes, actually I have." He turned his head and seemed to stare off into space. 

"Laguna?"

"Uh, yeah?" Laguna said as he got brought back to reality.

Relena giggled. "You don't act **anything** like a president."

"I don't? Now I'm hurt," he stated crossing his arms.

"Liar!" Relena laughed and hit him over the head with a pillow.

"No, wait, stop." Laguna said holding up his hands. "I surrender," he laughed.

Relena paused, then said "No mercy!" and continued her assault on Laguna with the pillow.

"Hey, that's not fair," complained Laguna. Relena stopped.

"You wanted fair?" He nodded. "Tough!" She laughed and smacked him again.

"This means war," Laguna announced diving for the other pillow, but not without getting hit. He turned so he was laying on his back and quickly held the pillow over his face to block her attack. He attempted to swing at her but she stepped back.

Relena took a step forward, but instead of being able to swing at him, she tripped and fell forward right on top of him. "Relena."

"Mm."

"Could you ple.. Agh, my leg!" Laguna tried to sit up but Relena was lying on his chest trapping him in place. "Relena, please get up." He said sounding somewhat frantic.

Relena lifted her head slightly and shook her head no. She mumbled something that sounded like "I'm comfortable."

Laguna was about to say something but stopped when he felt Relena move her hand down to his cramped leg. He started to relax a little when she began to massage his leg where it was cramped. 

A short time later, Lagunas' leg cramps subsided. He looked down at Relena. "Relena," he whispered. No answer. He can feel her light breathing. 'She's asleep,' he thought. Laguna carefully sat up, but when he was going to move Relena off of him completely, she moaned slightly in her sleep and tightened her hug around his waist. He groaned. Moving himself into a more comfortable position, he tried to relax a little. 

"Squall, hey!" Squall stopped mid-step and turned to face Irvine. "I got those kids into a couple empty dorms already, so you don't have to worry about that." Squall just nodded. "Oh, right and Rinoa wanted to see you. She's in the Quad right now." 

"Alright." Squall replied and turned to leave towards the Quad. Then stopped and turned his head to look at Irvine. "Oh, and what rooms are they in, I'd like to have a talk with them after speaking with Rinoa."

"The two boys are rooms 34 and 29. And Relena, that's the girl is in room 39," replied Irvine.

Squall nodded and started to leave. "Thanks." 

"Squall!" Was the first thing he heard when he entered to Quad. And that was right before the hug he is stuck in. Rinoa looked up at Squall and smiled. "Hi, Squall." She let go of him.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Squall questioned.

"Not even a 'hi'," Rinoa said with her back to him and trying to sound hurt.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," she replied turning to face him again. "I heard about the new students."

"New students? They haven't enrolled." Squall stated.

"Well, I heard from others that they were students, and that they came out of nowhere."

"Well, it seems that way. No one saw them enter the Training Center, and from the way it looked, the girl didn't even have a weapon," explained Squall.

"Oh, well, that's strange." Rinoa said. "Hm. Do you know what their names are?"

"Irvine told me that girls name was..... Relena. I'm not sure about the boys though." Squall told her.

Rinoa smiled. "Relena nice name. Oh, what dorm numbers do they have?" she asked excitedly.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm planning on visiting them."

"Relena has dorm number 39 and the two boys are sharing dorm 29." Rinoa nodded. "I was thinking of having a talk with them too."

"Let's go now." Rinoa announced grabbing Squalls hand running out of the Quad. She almost dragged him at first.

"I'm going to see the boys first," said Rinoa. "Are you coming, Squall?"

"No, I'm going to talk to Relena. See if she knows how they appeared here out of nowhere," answered Squall.

"Fine, Squall, go ahead. Abandon me." Rinoa smiled. Squall sighed he knew she was joking.

Squall reached Relenas dorm and opened the door. What he saw was definitely something he wished he hadn't. Relena was asleep, but that wasn't what bothered him. She had her head laying on Lagunas stomach and her arms were laced around his waist. They were both asleep. "What the **hell** is going on," Squall growled. Laguna jumped awake. 

"Uh, Squall, it's not what you think," he replied hurriedly. He pried Relena off of him, causing her to fall off the bed. 

"Hey, Laguna. What was that for!" Relena said now wide awake. 

"What's going on," Squall demanded.

Relena turned her head to she a very serious Squall standing there. "Hi, Squall." She turned back to Laguna. "What was that for shoving me off the bed, Laguna! I'd like an answer." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "And it better be good." 

"Well...... um.... you see... uh, it's......." Laguna rubs the back of his head (tm).

"Never mind," Relena groaned. "Forget it, Laguna." 

"Will **you** answer my damn question!" Squall said angrily.

Relena spun around on her heel to face Squall. She blinked a couple times in surprise. "Who.... Who are you?"


End file.
